Younger Justice
by Darkmagyk
Summary: A magic spell has hit the young justice mentors, and the team is having fun taking care of their mini mentors. If only Ollie would stop screaming for "WOY."


A/N- this was a fill for the YJ Anon Meme: The Justice League is turned into widdle adorable bbs. Young Justice takes care of them. Bonus: Green Arrow won't stop crying until Roy shows up. It was suppose to be like 300 words long, but I just kept thinking of cute things to do and I couldn't stop. I tried with the toddler speak, don't think I did very well, I'm never around little kids, but I tried.

Younger Justice

Robin had disappeared over two hour before, after two year old Batman kept whining for "A'Fred, A'Fred, Ickie, I wa A'fred."

He had returned 30 minutes later with a box of food for the de-aged heroes, cloths in the appropriate size and colors, and toys the seemed tailor made for each of the very young heroes. Wally had said something about thanking the Batbutler before the boy wonder had returned to Gotham.

After the initial shock and chaos, things had settled down.

Wally and Baby!Barry were playing with blocks sent by the Batbutler, and building replicas of various chemical structures.

M'gann was keeping her young uncle distracted with mind game popular with young children on mars.

Kaldur had taken Little!Aquaman out to the harbor over 45 minutes before.

Superboy was playing with Mini!Superman, the small child was explaining to the clone how a farm worked in a way only a three year old could, using the toys provided to him as examples.

They were all having fun. Giggles often escaped the two Martian's lips, screams of delight flouted over from the Flashes, even Superboy cracked a smile.

So why was Green Arrow being such a brat.

"Come on Ollie, please," Artemis tried again, offering him the kiddie bow and arrow set again, because it was the only toy he hadn't thrown at her head or broken.

"NO." The blond toddler screeched, "NO, unt Oi, unt Oi."

If Artemis had known Ollie better, she might have had a better idea of who could help with this situation (he had to have a girlfriend, right), but as it were only one person came to mind.

"Recognize Speedy B06." The computerized voice signaled his arrival.

Artemis thought she heard an angry grumble that sounded a lot like "It's Red Arrow." but before she could do anything, Tiny!Ollie and jumped up, and was running as fast as his two year old legs could carry him, towards the sound of the new hero.

They met in the door way. Tiny!Ollie looked down up at Roy, Roy looked down at Tiny!Ollie.

"What? The?..."Roy didn't get a chance to finish asking Artemis his question, because Tiny!Ollie let out a high pitched scream of joy, hugged Roy's leg tightly, and then began jumping up and down, crying in his little voice.

"Woy, Woy, Woy, up up up."

Roy reached down and took the boy in his strong arms, Tiny!Ollie giggled in delight and flung his small arms around Roy's neck, hugging him so tightly that Roy was confident he could let go and the boy wouldn't move.

"What the Hell, Artemis?" Roy snapped.

"Hey," Wally called from the floor, where he and Baby!Barry were making a sugar molecule, "Watch the language in front of the kids."

"The Justice League got into a fight, they got de-aged, Wonder Woman dropped them off with us." Artemis said bitterly, "All of them are being little angles," she pointed to the happily working Flashes, the silently smiling Martian, and Mini!Superman, who had fallen asleep against Superboy's chest in front of the blank tv. "This one though, he's horrible, he's been screaming and crying for two and a half hours, most of it for you I think, he kept saying "unt Oi," or someone named "Di-ha"."

"Black Canary is your trainer, isn't she?" Roy said

"Yeah, so?" Artemis asked.

Realizing she didn't know, Roy shook his head, "Never mind." he muttered.

"How much do they know and understand?"he asked her gruffly

Artemis stared at him, he was taking this all in stride (gruff, angsty stride, but stride non the less), as though de-aged mentors who flung themselves at you were common place.

"Not sure, they seemed to have powers and a basic grasp of who we are and who they are. They just have toddler world views. Ollie shot off an arrow earlier, I was impressed with his aim."

"You gave a two year old a bow and arrow?" Roy asked incredulously.

"No...well, I mean, not exactly," she nearly faltered under Roy's gaze, but she noticed that the young man, seemed to unconsciously pull the little boy closer to him, and hug he tighter. It was actually kind of sweet. "Robin brought toys for all of them, one of the things he got for GA was a kids bow and arrow set," she pointed to where it lay on the floor, forgotten in favor of the wayward ward. "He shot it at me."

"Woy," Tiny!Ollie cried, looking thrilled to be getting the former sidekicks attention, "Soot, Soot." He took one hand away form Roy's neck and pointed to bow and arrow he had so loathed in Artemis's presence. And Artemis couldn't even be mad about the child's love for Roy and obvious distaste for her, one was that though she was looking for Oliver's professional approval, she didn't really feel like getting invested in another parental figure who could disappoint her (thanks dad), and two this was so freaking cute. Tiny!Ollie, with his light blond hair and his green overalls, wrapped around the muscular figure of Red Arrow, with his mask still on his face and and bow and quiver still on his back. He looked at once awkward holding the small creature who had in in many respects raised him, but also clearly happy with the small child and his affections. Artemis thought that Roy would make a good father someday, if a bit strange in his methods.

_*Now everyone, lets have a moment of silence for Lian Harper, a little girl who was taken before her time by woman in the refrigerator disease. RIP and maybe come back in the relaunch.*_

"Where's the target?" Roy asked as he grabbed the small bow and suction cup tipped arrows, Tiny!Ollie still resting on his arm.

Artemis pointed out where she had set it down at toddler height.

Roy sat the little boy down, and knelled next to him. He placed the bow in the tiny hands, and handed him an arrow.

"Do you know what to do, Ollie?" He asked. The little one nodded, and let it fly, missing the target by surprisingly little, Artemis thought.

"Good Job," Roy said patently. He then carefully corrected the child's stance (as much as could be done with a toddler) moved his arms and told him how to hold his bow better. The Arrow just barely missed the center this time. They continued for a while, and Artemis was even able to make a suggestion. Finally, Tiny!Ollie dropped the bow and looked at Roy.

"Woy, Ollie hungy," the child cried, once again jumping up and down, showing he wanted to be picked up.

Roy sighed, picked him up, and turned to Artemis, "Can you point me in the direction of the kitchen."

Roy dumped Tiny!Ollie into Artemis's arms, and began searching the kitchen. Artemis held the boy and was surprised at how much better behaved he was. He only tried to make a bid for freedom once.

"Do you like Chili?" Roy asked her suddenly.

"What?" she asked, as Tiny!Ollie suddenly became antsy, clapping his hands with delight.

"Chili, it's Ollie's favorite, has been since he was like a year old," He indicated the happy child, who was now crying "Chili Chili Chili, Woy make Chili."

"Oh, I don't mind chili I guess." Artemis said.

Roy gave her another strange look, even Batman had been over for some famous Arrow Chili, Ollie needed to get with the program about this girl.

"I'll make enough for everyone." Roy said absently as he took out a cutting board and started chopping onions.

The others were soon seated around the table, and Roy dished out the chili. It was a modified recipe he assured them (them being Kid Flash, the only person present who had heard horror stories of the evil Arrow Chili from Hal) it should be better for the young ones, and those with sensitive mouths. Everyone approves more or less, though Tiny!Ollie did beg and was eventually given an extra pepper for his.

"It wasn't that spicy," Artemis said, as she helped Roy clean up, "Don't know what Wally was so freaked out about."

"I toned it down," Roy assured her, "I used about tenth of the peppers Ollie would use, when he's being nice and not trying to light your mouth on fire." he let out a small chuckle, "There was this one time, Hal...I mean Green Lantern and Flash were over, and Ollie kept sneaking extra peppers into their food, when ever they weren't looking, and they had both been talking a big game about how they liked it hot, it was hilarious."

"Woy," Tiny!Ollie, who was seated on the counter, cried, "Soot more Soot more."

"I don't think so, Kid." Roy said, "It's a little late for all that." The boy's eyes widened, and Artemis new it was going to fall apart, well, at least Roy had gotten a few hours of piece out of the child.

"How about a movie?" Roy offered quickly.

Tiny!Ollie seemed to consider this, and then nodded.

"Why don't you and Artemis go and see if anyone wants to watch with us?" Roy said, and Tiny!Ollie reached out to Artemis, wanting to get his friends to join in.

The remaining team and small mentors assembled in front of the large TV. The DVD was already in the player, and Roy had the remote ready. Ollie recognized the show immediately.

"Flynn, Flynn, Flynn." Tiny!Ollie cried happy.

"Again?" Wally asked with a sigh, "Dude, do you own any other movies?"

"You can't mess with a classic." Roy snapped.

"You know, every time I watch a movie with Dick he doesn't make me watch _The Mask of Zorro._" Wally reminded him, "so how come every time I watch a movie with you, it is this, or a remake or whatever."

"Wait, what is this movie?" Artemis asked.

Roy looked at her incredulously "It's the Adventures of Robin Hood, it's Errol Flynn, it's the greatest movie ever."

"It's a Green Arrow staple," said Wally, almost as incredulously as Roy, "How can you not have seen it."

"Sit." Roy ordered, pointing to the couch, "and watch the magic."

Roy sat down, the little blond boy crawled into his lap, and looked up at him with shining eyes, "Tank you, Woy." Tiny!Ollie wrapped his small arms around Red Arrow's chest as much as possible, then say down and clapped his hands, "Flynn, Flynn, Flynn."

Roy sighed as the movie started, it was was impossible to be mad at Ollie when he was so small and sweet and clearly cared. It was going to be really really hard to be all that mad after he turned back. He'd deal with it then, right now he just wanted to watch his favorite movie with his friends.

Dinah arrived at the Mountain just after Midnight. She had been planning to go to Ollie's tonight, but that had clearly not worked out. She was going to set up something for Superboy to work with and then go home. On her way back to the tube, she heard noise coming from the TV, it sounded distantly familiar. As she approached she finally grasped it, the music from the root menu of The Adventures of Robin Hood. Wondering who here would watch it, she went in to the entertainment room, and was shocked by the utter adorableness of the scene.

Roy lay on the couch, in his Red Arrow uniform (which Dinah liked, she thought the speedy hat had always been a bit much), but minus mask. Curled across his chest, in green pajamas and with a familiar yellow hat on his head, lay Tiny!Ollie. The toddler moved, and Roy's arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer and keeping him from falling.

Diana had said the magic that had turned them would be repaired the next day, Dinah hoped that this small interaction would shift the relationship, back to were it had been once.

And in the meantime, Dinah thought with a smirk, and taking out her phone and aiming the lens, this was going to be a great Christmas card.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Did you not? why not review and let me know.<p> 


End file.
